snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby Bell
Ruby Tanisha Cordella Bell (born May 4, 2054) is a half-blood witch alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was first sorted in Gryffindor during her sixth year after previously being tutored at a private wizarding school in Cambria. Ruby had worked in Ministry Maintenance at the Ministry of Magic with her head held high and a juice bottle by her side. 'Early Life & History' Ruby Precious Bell was born in the Amazon jungle in Brazil to muggle Tanisha Cordella Bell (née Young) who was escaping the forest from rabid animals who attacked her wizard father Ronald Gandhi Bell. With his last ounce of strength he gave his wife a bottle of juice that worked as a portkey and moved her to safety. Tanisha with her only daughter later moved to the continent of Europe to escape the dangers of Ronald's enemies from kidnapping them. Her mother raised Ruby to the best of her abilities as a single mother, it is from her Ruby inherited her love of juice as a calming aid and memorial of her proud father. Her and her mother were later visited by the headmaster and fellow representatives of a private wizarding school, who insisted on her being educated by them without having her absent from the house. Tanisha accepted seeing as she was still coping with her husband's tragic death and needed her daughter for support. It wasn't until her death that Ruby formally requested to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted in Gryffindor during her sixth year and achieved a satisfactory amount of O.W.L's and later N.E.W.T's. She has worked at local muggle convenient stores and Juice bars where she excelled at selling and reciting the flavors available. Her obsession of juice elevated after her mother's death where she requested a cup of juice and succumbed to her death before Ruby could deliver it to her. As a result, she received a warning for "Improper Use of Magic" after emptying all her job's supply of juice and changing her boss' memory of the incident into believing she sold them all. To make up for it, she returned all but one bottle and turned in her resignation letter before applying at the Ministry where she is very excited to start her adventure. Private Wizardry of Cambria The school of choice that were best suited to a greiving Tanisha for her daughter, Ruby, was the Private Wizardry of Cambria. A telephone call was answered by her mother who informed Ruby that there would be some important guests coming over regarding her education. Ruby had been going to a muggle public school previously, though was mocked for her outbursts and often smoking hair when she was visibly upset. And so, the representatives of the school came by informing Tanisha of her daughter's special abilities and that she was to grow up as a respectable witch by the end of her schooling with them. Hesitant at first, Tanisha was then reassured that Ruby would be attending the school and coming home daily just like every other muggle-filled school, though she would be given a special brace that when away alerted them if there had been any improper use of magic performed for anything other than homework. Within two hours of the meeting, Tanisha found herself signing the papers to allow her daughter to attend the school. Ruby however, was afraid that she would be teased once more. Deep down, however, Ruby knew that she had to attend and realized right away that she would be around others of her kind as well. From the age of 10 to 16, Ruby was successful on her schoolwork, excelling in Speech, Music, and Muggle-Wizard relations respectively, though held an air of hesitation beneath her grace that threatened to throw her off balance that worried the Professors. To their worst fears, her balance had finally overturned after her mother's death, finding Ruby away from her classes locked in the kitchens overnight clutching empty bottles of beverages to fill her tears with. It was then decided that since Ruby no longer had a proper home was persuaded to transfer and send her away to Hogwarts for rest of her education. Sixth year After her mother's death, Ruby couldn't bare to stay at home enrolled at her school. She wept for days before she received her letter allowing her to transfer to Hogwarts. In honor of her mother, she formally added her mother's name into her middle name, where she later achieved the nickname Taco Bell whilst at Hogwarts. Her sixth year at the school started and went by fast in Ruby's eyes. She merely kept to herself and a few close friends, merely withdrawn but gradually came out of her shell. In particular, Dennis Fanster, her closest and eventual boyfriend, often was sneaking outside the grounds to watch Quidditch matches and she joined him to see his love for the sport. Her only experience on a broom was disastrous, her juice bottle flew out of her hands along with all of it's contents leaving her hysterical. It took Dennis time to calm her down so he could help land her back down safely again. In addition he produced her juice bottle refilled with it's contents safely again to her relief. It was right then and there, Ruby found her match and kept in contact with him after his graduation. She sat down for her O.W.Ls for the first time with the other fifth years where she achieved nine. O.W.L results Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ E Charms ~ O Muggle Studies ~ O History of Magic ~ O Transfiguration ~ E Ancient Runes ~ A Herbology ~ E Potions ~ A Divination ~ E Seventh year & Post graduation Unlike the last term, this went by so slowly, she feared it would never end. She was happy with her O.W.Ls results and began to feel as much pressure for her N.E.W.T's. Attending the Job fair, Ruby began to fear what will happen after she graduates and where she would begin working at. Her obsession with juice elevated leaving her to continue producing a proud smile for everyone after deciding to take a breather after school ends. She also accompanied her boyfriend, Dennis to the Alumni Ball. Sitting for her N.E.W.Ts she only achieved five out of seven that she attempted, burning the two poor grades off the result letter. N.E.W.T results Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ A Charms ~ O Muggle Studies ~ O History of Magic ~ P Transfiguration ~ E Herbology - D Divination ~ A Upset after being undecided on where to work after graduation, she resided back at her hometown in the muggle areas applying at low wage earning jobs to pay for her nice apartment and best of all, the satisfaction of her juice craving. Daily at work she would eye the fridges holding all the many different flavors of juice which tempted her to drink them. To distract herself, she would read all the contents and ingredients that would make it up, along with volunteering to unload and stock them inside, gradually leaving her to smell the insides of the bottles till finally sipping a few off to taste them all. One day, after her boss allowed her to close up shop, she did the unthinkable, producing her charm skills she empty out of all the drinks in the store leaving them at her place until she was caught. Her conscience got the best of her as she began to take them back with the exception of one bottle. 'The Ministry & Food Court' Ruby needed to get away from the stores though and sent in her resignation form and proceeded to alter her boss' memory into writing her a recommendation letter for the Ministry who just so happened to be hiring. She was interviewed and later received a confirmation allowing her to enter the offices to fill in some forms to start working right away. Her first year at the Ministry was a wild rush, after being official she attended the meeting regarding their department's tasks and duties for Lord Borr, where she first became acquainted with Poppy Pricklepot; who insisted on having Ruby as her apprentice, and Divinity Wellheart; who gave Ruby back her juice that she had dropped during said meeting. Ruby was scared throughout the year as Poppy proceeded to follow her tracks and dragging her into Lord Borr's sight and scent which did more harm than good for her. Her duties were to clean after him and his office, and in between Ruby gained sympathy from Divinity who was tasked in other duties. Later on, there was a revolution going on where workers demanded the impeachment of Lord Borr, leading to picket lines of protest outside the work place. With Divinity they helped the tired protesters by setting up a Juice stand where they handed out cool drinks and sweets to keep everyone on their feet. It was a pleasant experience to say the least, they had baked all the goods and served the drinks giving a sort of testing phase that caught the upper division of the Ministry's attention. During the summer, her longtime boyfriend-now-fiance, Dennis introduced her to his family and she quickly got along with them after being given their approval. Ruby was delighted to have a real family now, despite some of their concerns on her fascination with juice. Her obsession toned down as she began to find her place in the world, and slowly she gradually weaned herself off of being dependent on it. In her second year working at the Ministry, she witnessed the arrest of Lord Borr as the Magical Law Enforcement took matters into their own hands. After the brawl, he was succeeded by Alexander Greingoth II, who was quick to make some changes in the staff. Fearing her job was at stake, Ruby served her best sweets in a basket and presented them to the entire first floor and the rest to him before inquiring about her job status. The task at hand was easier said than done as she had chosen to not have her juice before walking in. To her surprise and delight, she was offered the position of being Head of the upcoming Food Court, which she happily accepted. Whilst warming up to the Fanster family, she worked dilligently in planning out the Food Court, making sure a Juice bar would be included, it then went under planning stages in her first declared meeting. The meeting commenced for many weeks into her third year at the Ministry as more employees pitched in their thoughts as Ruby listened. The Food Court was going to be huge as many supported it, having a seperate job section in the Maintenance Department for the new potential employees. Outside of work, Ruby volunteered to stay with Kimalia during the summer when her parents went on their second honeymoon in celebration of Mary's full health again for the entire year. Watering the outdoor plants one morning Ruby happened to witness Kimalia and her'' friend'' Mitch snog each other. To her amusement, she warned them that it was going to rain soon and proceeded to charm water to fall on their heads when they failed to hear her. Ruby then promised not to tell and the following night her and Kimalia shared a mini slumber party where they painted each others nails and practiced hairstyles on each other throughout the night. Construction for the Food Court finally commenced after enough information during the meetings were collected, as Ruby oversaw the production, her eyes were glistening in amazement as her dream of a Juice Bar came to life along with her wedding day approaching closer than ever. Ruby's wedding day during the Winter season of 2077 finally approached. With her nerves bouncing throughout the day, she broke her absence of juice by drinking two bottles before walking down the aisle smiling brightly as she and Dennis exchanged their vows in New Zealand. The ceremony was private, with only the immediate Fanster family, Kimalia's date Mitch, Dennis' Quidditch mates, and some of Ruby's co-workers attending. During the after party Ruby and Dennis announced that after their honeymoon stay they will be moving in together in North America, confirming Ruby's departure from the Ministry of Magic. She was elated knowing that her time at the Ministry was made of improvements. 'A New Start' Following the new year in 2078, there were resolutions that Ruby intended to fulfill. Booking some appointments at St. Mungo's with a specialized Healer, she would get to the bottom of her previous anxieties and work on ways to conquer them without the overuse of Juice. Ruby had talked with Dennis about this, and with his full support she was able to stay committed, although that meant no more Juice for her, at least until it became seen as nothing more than a beverage. Ruby's new life at the new home in North America with Dennis was very tranquil and filled with peace. With her good references from the Ministry of Magic, she was able to work as a receptionist at an Inn that was open to both Muggles and Wizards. Ruby's connections also allowed the rest of the Fanster family discounted stays in case there were local Quidditch games for Dennis. Appearance, Personality, and Character Traits Ruby wishes to make a difference in the world, however small. She likes to keep to herself while maintaining her fashion ahead of the times. She normally keeps to herself and likes to work alone, although she will work more satisfactory with a partner, it's the anxiety of needing to impress the other people around her that surprisingly makes her perform outstanding. She's a bit eccentric too, and the slightest surprise will have her jump and scream in fright before she manages to collect herself quickly. As long as she has her juice bottle refilled, she'll be happy and collected no matter what. Despite Ruby never knowing her father, who had passed away before her birth, her mother, Tanisha, made sure to educate her on some books that mentioned wizards and witches up until she was accepted into the Wizardry of Cambria. Ruby tends to bottle up her emotions and reveals them when under pressure. To combat that, Ruby always had a bottle of juice before she gave her speeches during school and it gradually became a habit, one that she finds herself at times difficult to cope without. Relationships Family To be edited in.. Friends & Acquaintances To be edited it.. Etimology To be edited in.. Behind the Scenes *Ruby Bell is portrayed by VV Brown. 9.jpg|Ruby, age 13 Singer-VV-Brown-photograp-003.jpg|Lounging in London, age 16 VV-Brown.jpg|Self-taken photograph on Hogwarts Express Alumni Ball.jpg|Ruby waiting for her date to arrive (2072) Ruby Bell 4.jpg|Getting her juice on Dennis and Ruby.jpg|Ruby with Dennis, 2076 Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2072 Category:Magical Maintenance Category:Half-Blood